Truth or Dare, anyone?
by Beautiful-Warriors
Summary: Truth or Dare is awesome, right? (IDK how to summarize this.) No war yet, it's as if they had some time after Initiation. Tris, Tobias, Uriah,Marlene,Zeke, Christina, Will, and Caleb.
1. (1) What did I just Agree to

**Hi! I know there are a lot of different _Truth or Dare_ stories, but they all sound somewhat the same to me. It's always 'Tris, call Caleb and say you're pregnant!" and "Four, drinking contest!" and then there is always a fight between Four and Caleb. No offence to ANY of the authors, I love every story that's posted here, but I wanted to make my own. Hope you like it! Feel free to Private message me, or leave a review, good or bad. Thanks!**

**I do NOT own this story, the characters, or Divergent. (Though I REALLY wish I did) All rights go to Veronica Roth**

**_Divergent_ and _Insurgent _© Veronica Roth**

**Tris's PoV (which may change later)**

I hear my name being called in a high-pitched, ecstatic voice. Christina comes sprinting around the corner, her face flushed from running.

"Tris! There you are! We're all playing Truth or Dare in Zeke's room, go grab Four and join us!" She says, slightly out of breath. She has an excited look in her eyes, close to the one when she sees clothes that she really likes.

"Um… Sure?" I have never played Truth or Dare, because in Abnegation, it was considered selfish to play games. I've heard Dauntless talk about it, but just never participated.

"Great! Go get Four, and meet us at Zeke's room!" she takes off down the trail, leaving me wondering just what I got myself into.

******Sorry it's short, I have WAYYY more coming. Review please?


	2. (2) Fears in my pants

**_Divergent _****and ****_Insurgent_**** © Veronica Roth**

****For the purpose of this, Will is still alive. I didn't forget!**

**(Still Tris's PoV)**

I make my way to Tobias's room. The paths are unusually quiet. Everyone must be at some party.

I knock on his door once. No answer.

Again.

No answer.

I turn the handle on the door, and it's open. Tobias almost always locks up. I wonder where he went in such a hurry.

"Tobias?" I call, wandering through the rooms.

I lock the door, hoping he has a key on him.

I wander through the Pit, knowing I should hurry up, but not really care. I pass the tattoo parlor, and Tori is sitting there, looking annoyed and tired. There is only one other person there, and Luke, the other tattooist, is covering his back with bright red swirls.

"Have you seen To-Four?" I ask her, quickly covering my mistake. I rarely do that. I must be tired.

"Nope" she says, popping the 'P'. "I thought I saw him along the pit a little bit ago. Why are you looking for him?"

"Oh, Christina said we are all going to play Truth or Dare, want to come?" I wonder if she will, she _is _far older than us. Her hair is brown, but I can see a few gray hairs.

Tori looks around the empty shop, and for a moment, looks like she will, which would be fun, but then she reconsidered. She just says she's meeting someone, and I leave, saying bye and wondering if she actually had something planned, or just wanted to go home and sleep.

I give up on finding Tobias. He must already be there.

I just open the door, not even knocking. Inside, sit Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Tobias, who smiles at me as soon as he sees me.

"There you are Tris! I found Four on the way back. You're just in time!" squeals Christina. Everyone is sitting in a lop-sided circle, except, of course, Tobias. He stands off to the side, and again I wonder why he feels he does not fit in. I grab his hand and sit next to Marlene, who smiles at me, and Tobias sits next to me. On Marlene's other side is Uriah, then Zeke, then Christina and Will, who almost count as one person, given the way they are sitting.

"About time you showed up!" Zeke says in my direction. "So, here are da rules: You MUST do anything you are dared to do, and must answer anything you are asked as a truth. Otherwise, a piece of clothing comes off." He adds, smirking at Marlene, who smacks him. Uriah shoots his brother a glare. I knew there was something going on between him and Marlene.

"OWW!" he says, pretending to look offended. "So... Who's first?"

"ME! me me me!" Christina shrikes, a_ bit_ to excited. She turns to look at everyone, and settles her eyes on Uriah.

"Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh. I'm Dauntless!" He says, smiling a smile that says 'bring it on'

Christina ponders for a moment, and then looks at him, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, I dare youto… say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence you say. Starting… Now!" We all laugh, and even Tobias chuckles. He slips his hand into mine, and smiled into my hair.

"Okay, my turn in my pants" says Uriah, which makes everyone smile. He scans the room quick, and settles on me. Oh-no.

"Tris, truth or dare?" the evil grin on his face tells me either is bad.

"Umm… truth?" Even I am smart enough to not pick a dare with Uriah.

"Aww, come on, in my pants! Okay…. Tris, what are your fears, in my pants"

The first thing I do is laugh at how that all sounds, with Christina's dare in play. Then, I wish I had chosen dare. My fears, all 7 of them. I look at Tobias, and he just gives me the 'you chose' look. By now, everyone is waiting for me to pull off a piece of clothing, thinking I won't tell.

So, of course, I start to tell all my fears. The crows, which everyone laughs at, the ocean, the tank, Peter, which makes everyone want the story, that I do not tell, the faceless men, my parents and Caleb, and then pause, thinking I may just get out of this without being labeled as a pansycake, which Zeke somehow made popular again.

"You only had six?" Christina asks, shock in her voice.

I pause, about to tell her that yes, I did in fact only have six. But then I see her Candor-trained eyes, which are fixed on me. I can try to lie, but that won't end well, or I can just deal with it. I glance at Tobias, but his eyes are fixed on something outside. I take a deep breath, and just blurt out "Iamafraidofhavingsex." Then blush so deep, I think I must be part tomato.

Everyone just stared for a minute, than the room erupts in laughter. I, along with Tobias, who is still intent on that window, stay quite. After what feels like an eternity of laughter and embarrassment, the noise died down, with Uriah adding "in my pants" after that, which rings on another round of laughing. Damn you Christina, I'm actually kind of mad at them.

My turn now. I look for my victim, wanting revenge on Uriah. I can't ask him, though, since he just asked me, so I make a promise to get Uriah next round, and look at Will.

"Will, truth or dare?"

**How do you like it so far? I will update again later tonight at least once, and then tomorrow once or twice. I will try to get one chapter a day, but I may not be able to. Thanks for reading this far!**

****Please review or private message me!****


	3. (3) Skirt Swap

**_Divergent _****and ****_Insurgent ©_****Veronica Roth**

**(Still Tris's PoV)**

"Dare" he says confidently, not knowing what horrible dare I have coming for him.

Neither do I.

"Okay, I dare you to…. Trade cloths with Christina for the rest of the game." Not my best dare, but it will work. Christina is glaring at me, but I really don't care. Will just shrugs. "ALL clothes" I add, with a evil gleam in my eye.

"TRIS!" Christina screams, much more upset about this than Will is. She gives in, and they come out a moment later in each other's clothed. Christina had on a black sparkly top, and a black skirt. Will had on a pair of tight jeans and loose dark blue shirt. Now, standing there with a skirt on, he looks just awful. I laugh go hard tears come to my eyes, and I'm glad to see everyone else is too. Even Tobias's cheeks are flushed, which makes me really want to kiss him. So I do.

We hear a rip, as they sit down, and see the side of Christina's, now Will's, skirt tear.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TRIS" Christina yells at me, but everyone is laughing so hard, it's impossible to take the threat even remotely serious. Just as we all compose ourselves, Will tried to adjust the ripped skirt, and flashes us all a pair of hot pink underwear. Everyone in the room loses it, and even Christina laughs at this.

"Damn, how do you girls have these on all day?" Will asks, clawing at the front of his sparkly shirt that looks about 7 sizes to small. "Um…..Marlene! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Always Dare."

"Okay…I dare you to talk in rhymes for 5 rounds."

"I hate your guts, it's oh so true, I hate everyone, but mostly you!" she says, her voice high. I can't stop myself from smiling.

"Zeke the geek, I hate your hair, but answer me this, truth or dare?" she says, turning in his direction. I am amazed she is this good at rhyming.

"I like my hair." He says, pretending to be hurt. "Dare."

"I dare you to, oh yes I do, go to outside, wearing a tutu!" she finishes, laughing. I have no idea why Zeke has a Tutu in his house, but he goes out in the pit and dances around people. We are standing there laughing, all except Will and Christina, who stayed behind. We go back, and sit down, and Zeke looks for his victim.

"Christina! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She still seems slightly mad.

"What was the worst lie you ever told?" A Candor, lie? I smile to myself.

She just gets up and takes off her pants and sits down in boy boxers. I wonder why she didn't take off her shirt, till I realize that she probably doesn't have anything under Will's shirt. She figures this out too, and now realizes she is up to whatever we send her way.

"Four, truth or dare?" She asks him, most likely because he is the only one that has not been called yet.

"Dare." He says, smiling at me.

"Perfect! I dare you to tell us your fears." She must want to see if we have the same one. I know the answer to this already before he even moves, gets up, and pulls his shirt off.

Christina looks mad that he won't tell, but makes up from it by giving Will a long, sloppy kiss that makes Uriah yell "Get a room in my pants!"That ended that.

**Sorry for the bad ending, but I am updating it more tonight. The next chapter will be out before midnight, so stay on! I promise you this, it will NOT be boring! If it gets enough reviews, I will post chapter 5 tonight. If not, tomorrow maybe.**

**Thank you for reading so far, be back soon!**


	4. (4) Eric in my Pants

**_Divergent_**** and ****_Insurgent_**** © Veronica Roth**

****Tobias's PoV!****

I look around the room, deciding on who I want to ask. Not Christian, because she asked me. Not Zeke, either, because he was right before her. I want to ask Tris but I don't yet. So now I'm down to Uriah, Will, and Marlene. Will went through a lot, being put in a bra, so I will leave him alone...for now.

Uriah already had a turn, but I just saw the perfect opportunity pass by the window.

"Uriah?"

"Bring it, in my pants" Is all he says, laughing. I knew he would pick dare.

"I dare you to go confess how much you love Eric. I just saw him walk by." _This_ will be interesting…

"Sure in my pants!" He takes off down the hall, and we hear him saying:

"Eric you are the best Dauntless leader ever in my pants! I wish I was you so much in my pants! You are awesome in my pants! All hale the mighty Eric in my pants!"

I'm done.

Tris is bent over clutching her sides. Will and Cristina are leaning up against the wall, and Zeke is sitting there, still in his tutu, rolling on the ground. Uriah comes running back, and bolts the door, his face purple. He is laughing so hard I wonder how he is not passed out. After a good 10 minutes, most of the laughter died down, and we form our lop-sided circle again.

Uriah looks for the next person, and settles on Marlene.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare was said on my last turn, and dare again, oh when will I learn?" She replies, still suffering Will's dare.

"Perfect," I already know what he will dare her. "I dare you to play 7 minutes with me in my pants" Uriah says, causing us all to laugh.

"Lets go, lets go, I don't want a show" says Marlene, who, no matter how much she tried to hide it, is smiling.

Tris lays on my arm, and everyone just waits. I really want to kiss her, so I do.

Zeke gets up, and motions us all to be quiet and follow. He yanks open the closet door, and they jump apart from each other. Like we wouldn't know.

Ruffled hair, untucked shirt… and the fact that Uriah has a big grin on his face.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" Will should have made his dare longer on her.

"Dare!" That's my Tris….

"You have to sit on Fours lap for the rest of the game." She announces, like its a big deal. I wonder if she is trying to make Tris nervous, as now everyone knows her fear, but what she doesn't know is that she truly she did me a favor.

And the fact that we are sitting in a circle with out friends, and it's highly unlikely she'll want to overcome her fear right now.

Tris sits on my lap, and I put my hands on her thighs. I really want to kiss her right now, for a long, long time, but there will be plenty of time for that later. I feel tingles in my brain as I think about that.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tris asks, grinning. This could be a war.

"Eh, I think a truth this time"

"If you were stranded on an island, what would be the thing you would bring?" Random much?

"Pshh, that's it? That's EASY! Dauntless cake, obviously." Everyone else just nods their head like it makes perfect since.

"I cannot argue with that logic" Tris agrees, laughing. Her back is leaning up against my bare chest, and I almost want her to lose once, so that her shirt would come off. Almost, but not quite.

"Will! Truth or Dare!" he asks the poor guy in a skirt. He doesn't seem to mind it, other than being in the bra, which must be horribly uncomfortable. It's Christina that seems to hate it the most.

"I think I'll take a truth." He says, giving a pointed look at Tris, which makes her laugh.

"Pansycake! I _WAS_ going to go easy on you , being that you're in a skirt and all…. but now…" He gives Will a pointed look, and then looks at Christina. I have no idea what is in his mind, but when he whispered into Will's ear, Will just gives in and takes off his sparkly shirt.

He forgot he had Christians bra on underneath.

Laughter pounds the walls. Will is just sitting there embarrassed, in a black lacy bra, but its Christina that looks worse.

Will shoots a pointed look at me. Damn it, what did I do?

"Four? Truth or Dare?"

**Do you hate me? Don't worry, I have the next part already done! BUT, will I reveal it? MUHAHAHAHA. I think I finally get why authors make us wait so long for the next book. I won't, though. Please review this, and If you can guess what Tobias/Four's hint was, OR what Will's truth was, you get something AWESOME!**


	5. (5) The Call

**_Divergent_**** and ****_Insurgent_**** © Veronica Roth**

****Tris's PoV ****

**So... I had the rest of the story finished, and hated it. I was going to just drop this, but I got a TON of great reviews, so I will continue! THANK YOU!**

**Also, at the beginning of this, I had said they all go something like: "Tris, call Caleb and say you're pregnant!" and "Four, drinking contest!" I really wanted to make mine a bit different, like the Will & Christina part, but I now need a way to make…**_**Someone**_**… join in. So, I go back on my opinion that they are all the same, because mine soon will be soon. Different, but the same. So, without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGINE! (I also really like hunger games…)**

**SORRY FOR THE USUAL DARES.**

"Dare" Tobias say with an easy grin, like he knows what his dare will be. Maybe he does.

"I dare you to call someone and tell them you and Tris got a room" Will finishes, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Why is everyone after me?

Tobias shrugs like it's no big deal, but I can see past his armor.

"Who am I calling" he asks, a edge to his voice. Why is h doing this? He has his pants still, and its not like its a big deal to take them off. _I_ certainly wouldn't mind.

"I pick" I officially hate Will right now. I see Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Christina laughing their butts off, Christina especially. She probably told Will to do this, as payback for the clothes dare.

I really should have skipped telling my fears.

The phone rings, and then a familiar voice answers.

"Hello? It's very late, is it important?" The voice answers, one that I immediately recognize.

Well, fuck.

****Tobias's PoV****

As soon as I hear his dare, I know who he will call. Tris will kill me for following through with this, but I will just tell why.

If I don't do this, I lose my pants. Not that I would mind, especially with Tris on my lap, but I know that Christina will ask me something about my past, my name, _something_ that is not for the public, and I will need to get out of that. Have to.

I hear his voice, when he answers the phone, and a part of me says to just give in and take whatever comes better yet, why I don't leave, and Tris and I can just go back to my room. I really want to kiss her anyway, so why not? It's just a game.

'_Because you care about your pride' _a voice inside of me. As much as I don't want to admit it, it's true. I can't go, or skip, because I will be forever labeled as a pansycake, or worse. It's bad enough that everyone knows Tris's fear, but now they want me to do this?

"Tris and I got a room" I say to the phone, and Will, Christina, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah burst out laughing. Tris just sits there, not looking at anyone, and is fully turned away from me.

I prepare for the phone to reply to this, knowing full well I could just hang up, but then he will call again, and I really don't want to talk to him.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MESSED UP, SICK PERSON. WHERE ARE YOU? I AM GOING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW." At this point, I have to grab the table not to punch Will. I hang up, and return to my seat, really, really pissed.

They laugh for 10 minutes, and then return to their seats. Of course, Uriah just _had _to add 'in my pants' after that, which cues another 15 minutes of laughing.

This was defiantly not as fun as what we could be doing.

I need to tell Tris my reasons, but she not looking at me. I grab her hand, and she pulls it away. I really don't want to fight, it hurts so much. I lean in and whisper in her ear all my reasons and why I don't care what he now thinks, because it's not true.

She looks at me, and, I hope, forgives me. So, while the others are to busy laughing, I kiss her, not caring what anyone thinks of us, because they don't matter. Only she does.

11 minutes later, a very angry Caleb slams the door open, interrupting out kiss.

**SORRYYY! I know this was full of drama, and short, but I have an amazing idea for the next chapter, which will be out tonight! Please review or private message me!**

**P.S. I know Tris probably wouldn't have said 'Well, fuck." But I wanted it, so it's there. **

**THANK YOU!**


	6. (6) Ohh

**Divergent and Insurgent (c) Veronica Roth**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but with Easter and some...****_personal problems, _****it made updating this MUCH harder than needed.**

**P.S. This will most likely be full of typos, because my laptop crashed. Sorry!**

****Tris's PoV****

As soon as I hear the door open, I jump away from Tobias. Not because I care about other people seeing us, but because of what just happened.

I am actually surprised that came he all the way to Dauntless in the middle of the night. Not because I thought he would get over it, I wouldn't, but because I thought he was smarter than this. Does he really think Tobias would call him if that really happened? I doubt most peoples thought would be "Hey, I just has sex with a girl, and hr brother hates me, lets call him and tell him!'

I am really curious on how he got here. Train is the only way, and as far as I know, my brother has never even road on one.

Behind me, I hear Zeke and Uriah making bets on how this will turn out. Zeke bet 10 that Caleb will get his ass kicked, and Uriah said he will run away when he sees Four.

Why are my friends so stupid?

Before I can slap them both, Caleb erupts on Tobias.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. SHE IS 16..." He stops when he looks around. Slowly, his posture drops.

"I thought, for an Erudite, you would have a little more common since." Tobias says in a cold instructor Four voice.

"Are we going to keep playing, or what?" Christina asks in a amused voice. Caleb turns to look at her, than at Will, and his eyes widen at their odd clothing. His mouth opens with words bursting to be said, but Christina interrupter him by holding up her pink-tipped hand.

"Don't you dare, I can kick your ass just as well as Four." she says, knowing he was going to comment on her choice of outfit.

I smile, and get off the floor. I walk over to Caleb.

"It was a dare, chill." I say, knowing full well I could handle this much better. Tobias had still yet to move, but now he gets up and joins us. Caleb shrinks back an inch. I guess the idea of punching him doesn't seem like the best idea now. I wonder if he would have, I know I wouldn't. I mean, you can _clearly_ see all of the muscle on Tobias's shirtless torso. I'm ogling my boyfriend in front of my brother.

_'Tris, get a grip.'_

"Do you really think I would have called you and told you that if it was true?" Tobias asks in a quiet voice, the one that will make me tell him just about anything. I wonder if it will work on Caleb.

I don't get a chance to find out, because Tobias goes and sits back in the circle, with everyone now ready.

"And you just missed the last train, so you're stuck here for the night." he says over his shoulder. I hear Caleb mummer some choice words that sound odd coming from his Abnegation mouth, but I guess that's why I don't swear much-It just seems odd.

"Okay, enough with the drama, lets continue the game in my pants!" Uriah says, grinning.

Caleb looks for a spot to sit, concluding it would be better to stay here than risk getting caught in Dauntless. He looks by me, but then I remember my earlier dare, and I sit on Tobias's lap, ignoring Caleb's mad glare. He goes to sit by Will, thinking that someone looking like that is not at all dangerous, but he doesn't know who dared Four to call him in the first place.

Tobias looks around the room, thinking about who to ask. His dark eyes land on Uriah, and Uri smiles, totally enjoying this. I hope the game can get back to being fun, but I have a feeling that isn't going to happen.

Uriah, truth or dare?" His hand wraps around my knee.

"I think I'll do a truth this time in my pants." He answers, and I wonder if Christina's dare ends with the game, or the day.

"What is the stupidest thing you ever did?" Tobias asks, I think in an attempt to get the mood back to normal. With anyone else, it might have worked, but Tobias is to intimating to most people.

"Well, this one time when I was like 10, a friend told me that if you stare at things long enough, they become see through. I spent the whole day staring at walls and people, thinking I would see where food goes. My mom thought I was staring at her boobs. In my pants." he adds. We all burst out laughing, but I do not doubt this, it is just like Uriah.

"Now...Caleb! Truth or dare in my pants?" He says with an evil grin on. Uh-Oh.

"Ermm...Dare?" It sounds more like a question. What does my brother have to hide?

"Perfect." The evil grin is even more prominent. "I dare you to...

**I just realized Tobias has asked Uriah every time. Oopsies**


	7. (7) Shit-faced

**PEOPLE OF THE DIVERGENT FANDOM:**

**I AM SO SORRY. I HAD THE NEXT ****_THREE_**** CHAPTERS WRITTEN, REVISED, AND POSTED. THEY ARE NOT HERE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY WEN. I WAS THINKING I COULD TAKE A BREAK, BEING ON WHAT I HAD PUT IN THEM, BUT NOW I WILL WORK MY BUTT OFF TO RE-WRITE, RE-REVISE, AND RE-POSTED ON HERE. SORRYYYYY, blame the internet.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL and would give each and every one of you a piece of Dauntless cake. **

** DISCLAIMER- You know the drill...**

***Tris's PoV***

I do not own Divergent or Insurgent. If I did, my name would be Veronica Roth. My name is not Veronica Roth.

...have a drinking contest with Caleb in my pants." Uriah says and then bursts out laughing. The combination of Caleb and me drunk will be hilarious, but with his add-on, it makes it sound so much worse. Everyone bursts our laughing. Even Tobias is laughing. Really, happily, laughing. I think the game will go back to being fun.

"Okay!" I say, forgetting that it is Caleb's dare, not mine. Zeke and Uriah scramble into the kitchen, and I look at Caleb.

He looks a little worried. I highly doubt he has ever has a drink, and I don't like the taste, so this will be interesting to see who will win.

Zeke and Uriah come out faster than possible. They carry a tray with shot glasses on it.

"There are 30 shots. First one to get shit-faced loses." I laugh at his word for drunk. Shit-faced. I will have to remember that.

I see Tobias smiling, and grin. Caleb sits across from me, looking determined. Huh, I guess he does have some Dauntless in him.

"Ready, set, drink!" Zeke yells, laughing. Christina and Will are sitting there, making gooey eyes. Marlene is making gooey eyes at Uriah, and I bet Tobias would, if not for the fact that he never would.

I grab a shot and choke it down. Icky, it burns going down. Caleb has two down already, so I quickly have 3 more. After a minute of this, I get dizzy.

Woah, the floor is spinning. I grab another and swallow it quickly. Caleb is trying to grab another, but his hand is swinging. He falls on the floor. He is shit-faced.

I giggle. Shit-faced. That is the funniest word ever. I giggle more. I sit down. I think. The ceiling is pretty.

"Shit-faced." I whisper, and giggle more. That is hilarious. That is a really funny word.

"Way to go Tris!" I hear. I turn to see where the voice came from, and see a really ugly looking girl. She has a skirt that is ripped on, and no top, only a bra. Bras are stupid. They are uncomfortable. Being naked is so much more comfy. Maybe I should just stop wearing clothes.

I feel hands go around my waist. I see someone picking me up. I know his from somewhere. What's his name? It's a number! fi-faor-Fieor! That's it!

"Fieor, put me down!" I say. I feel dizzy.

"Tris, I think you had a little to much to drink" Fieor says, laughing.

Tris? My name isn't Tris, it''s, it's.. what is my name? I see more people. Someone, a boy I think, is laying on the ground. He looks sleepy. I am sleepy. Maybe the floor is a bed. Maybe a bed is a floor.

"I''m... I'm.. " Who am I again?

Fieor sets me down, and I lay down on the floor. The boy was right, it is nice. I wonder if the floor is lonely. Everyone is laughing. I sit up to see whats so funny. Fieor looks at me, and I go to sit by him.

I look at the ugly girl again, and see a boy with no pants sitting by her. I think the boy is pretty. His hair is curly. And he has bright red lips. I wonder what color my lips are. I want to see. I stand up, but the room spins, so I sit back down.

The boy on the floor starts to move, then gets up and runs to the bathroom. I don't feel good either.

Fieor still has his hand around my waist, but I pull it off. I run to the the bathroom, and lean over a toilet. Pretty boy comes in and holds my hair back. Up close, I see its not a boy, but a girl dressed like one. Before I have time to laugh at her ugly outfit, I throw up. Something burns, but I feel better.

I start to realize things. The person holding my hair is Christina. I put her in those clothes. Ugly girl was, in fact, Will. Caleb and I got shit-face drunk. At least he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Thanks Christina" I say, feeling a bit better. At least, I'm not to drunk to identify people.

" You have to do the same for me!" She giggles. I wonder who else will get drunk before the night is up.

We walk back into the living room, and I see there are only 7 glasses left. I drank that much? No wonder I still feel dizzy.

Caleb is back out, and he looks green. He got hit harder than I did. I kept conscious.

I go back and sit on Four's lap.

"So, Fieor huh?" he whispered in my ear, kissing it softly.

"I was drunk." I say. That can explain almost anything.

"Shit-faced, according to you." I smile. I hate being drunk, and I can still feel some of it in my blood.

"Nice one, Tris.." I hear. Will is smiling, and I remember what I thought while I was drunk. Well, somewhat. I burst out laughing, getting crazy looks from everyone.

Marlene has been especially quiet lately. I don't remember her saying anything since before Caleb came in.

I see why. She is is curled up next to Uriah, a perfect smile on her lips. It's about time.

I see Caleb looking around the room, and it occurs to me he knows no one.

"Um, that's Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Will, and Christina." I say to him, nodding to each in turn.

He shots me a grateful look, and settles his thoughtful Erudite-like gaze on Christina, who has been off in her own little world for awhile.

'Um..Christina. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answers confidently. I wonder what my brother come up with.

"Okay. I dare you to...

**SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU LIKE THIS! The truth is, I have no idea what to make her dare be. Any ideas? SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT REALIZING THAT THIS WAS MISSING! I will try to re-type the other two chapters by Wednesday.**

**Review or PM please?! THANK!**


	8. (8) Loop whole

**You guys are lucky, two chapters in one day! THANK YOU ALL for your AMAZAING reviews, and a HUGE SHOUT OUT to AlyIsDauntless - (Your PM is off)Thank you! Is this more fluff and talking? :) And m1dn1ght - YOU are awesome. Literally, awesome. HOLY OMGOMGOMG 35 FOLLOWERS?! I can't even express how awesome this is. I read each and every review, and try to reply to all. I need another word for thank you...**

**GRACIAS**

**MERCI**

**If those are wrong, BLAME GOOGLE!**

**WARNING: Fluff.**

**DISCLAMER: If I owned****_ Divergent _****and****_ Insurgent_****, my name would be Veronica. My name is not Veronica.**

**Tris's PoV. (What do you think of doing Caleb's?)**

...let Zeke give you a makeover!" Caleb says, with Zeke fist-pumping the air behind him. Christina has no choice in the matter, and she knows it. Well, she could go topless, but there are 5 teenage boys in the room, and I know even Tobias would try to look, as much as I don't want to admit it.

"I hate you all." She informs us, before fetching her makeup bag. Zeke sets to work.

10 minutes later, a very un-Christina-like person emerges from the bathroom. Her hair is in what can only be described as a birds nest, complete with a makeup brush stuck into it for good measure. Her golden skin has dark red blush on every inch of cheek space, and blue eye shadow spread up to her eye brows.

Her lips are messily covered in bright - and I mean BRIGHT- pink lipstick with glitter covering them. She has a pouting look on them, which makes her look all the more ridiculous. She sits down next to Will, who is trying not to laugh. It's not working.

"Four!" She says, turning to face him without warning. This can't be good.

"Dare." He says without hesitation, skipping the question. Truth would be a bad choice with anyone, given all his secrets, especially with Christina, the Dauntless Candor.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes with Tris." She says, smirking. That's the best she's got? I was truly hopping someone would do that. I really want to kiss him.

I start to stand up, and catch Caleb's eye. Of course. This isn't about us. It's about getting even with Caleb, who hates out relationship. And made her look like a clown.

I really don't care at this point, who hates who. All I want to go is kiss Tobias. It's been almost an hour.

"No way." Caleb says, shaking his head. I already saw this coming, so I walk over to him and lean in close, so that only he can hear me.

"If we don't go, you have to sit here and watch, and if we skip, he is left with only boxers on, and I still have to sit on his lap." I whisper to his ear, and that seems to defeat him. I smile at my easy victory.

Uriah and Zeke had _another_ bet (neither won the last one) on if I would be able to convince him, and I hear Uriah mummer "pansycake" as he hands over the 10 dollars. I smile and walk out of the living room, with Tobias, who holds my hand, right behind me.

As soon as we get to the closet, and the doors shut, we waste no time.

He leans me against the wall, and kisses me lightly, teasing me. His hand starts lightly on my cheek bone, and slowly moves down to my waist.

I lock my hands around the back of his neck and pull us closer, deepening the kiss. I feel a vibration deep in his chest.

I slide my hands up the back of his shirt, scratching him lightly with my nails until my hands find where I know the Abnegation symbol is.

His lips move down to my raven tattoos, making me shiver with pleasure. A small sigh escapes me.

I untangle my hands from his shirt and knot them in his hair, pulling his lips to mine. His warm hands slide to the small of my back, pressing my closer. I bite on his bottom lip playfully. I hear a deep rumble inside his chest and smile into our kiss.

Tobias presses me closer, and I feel his heart beat next to mine.

I trade spots, and push him against the wall, making a bang that will surly earn a 'they totally banged' joke later.

Who the hell cares.

I feel his hand slide my shirt up just a little more, and let out a sigh. I hear snickers outside, but right now I really don't care. All that I care about right now is Tobias.

Gradually our kisses slow down some, but that's _only_ because we have to breath. I hope the games almost done so we can go back to our apartment and continue this. I know our 7 minutes are almost up.

"TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIXFIVEFOURTHREETWOONEEEE." is all the warning we get before Christina, Marlene, Uriah, and Zeke whip open the door. I am short of breath, my hair is a mess, and my shirt is ruffled. It's obvious what took place, and by Christina's smiles, she knows it. I notice most of her makeover is off. Not fair!

"Marlene, Truth or dare?" Tobias asks, trying to get the game rolling again. Caleb is still glaring at us.

"Truth."

"Pansycake! What happened to the 'I'm Dauntless' in my pants!?" Uriah says, laughing.

"I got board."

"What is your biggest secret?" Tobias asks. He rubs his hands down my thighs, making me shiver.

Marlene sits and thinks about this for a moment, and then takes off her shirt, revealing a pink poka-dot bra that makes Will and Zeke laugh. It's so not/is Marlene.

I see Uriah sneaking glances at her.

"Zeke! Truth or dare?" Marlene seems to not be affected by her lack of clothes.

"DARE!" Of course.

"Join me in the shirtless club!"

Zeke really has no choice. Take off his shirt as the dare, or take it off because he won't do the dare.

He grins a big, I-am-awesome grin, and what does he do?

He takes off his pants.


	9. (9) Tattoo?

**I'm not even going to TRY to make up an excuse for why I didn't update this. The truth? Writers block, and one hell of an emotional roller coaster. I just started another story, but this is like a diary. (not on here, on Quotev) I will try to update more regularly now, but I don't think this roller coaster is going away any time soon. **

**DICLAMER: Veronica Roth, author or Divergent, Insurgent, and ALLIGANT (! fangirling) Owns all of this.**

**OH! I revised all my other chapters, so go back and reread! I hope they are better now.**

**Tris's PoV**

Leave it to Zeke to find a loop-whole.

Marlene just sits there with a dumb look on her face, like she thought she had him cornered.

"Zeke, you are the stupidest genius I have ever met in my pants" Uriah says, before collapsing on the floor, laughing.

Which, of course, makes the rest of us laugh, and even Caleb cracks a smile, though he tried to hide it.

"My turn!" Zeke yells over our laughing.

"Caleb! Truth or Dare!" He seems really excited about this. I wonder if I should be worried or not.

"Uh, Tr-dare."

"Yesss!" I should be worried "I dare you to get a tattoo, one that _I_ pick out."

"No way! I am not getting a tattoo, much less one that you pick out!" Caleb yells, before taking off his shirt.

"Aww, I thought my headwould have looked amazing as a tattoo!"

I lean back into Tobias, feeling his hard muscles against my back. I turn around and give him a quick kiss, but it's defiantly not a light kiss.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I don't even want to know what he would ask me for a truth.

"I dare you not to kiss Four for the rest of the game." He says smugly.

That is a horrible dare. It would be fantastic, on his part, not for me, if I had no clothes left, but I do.

So I take off my shirt. leaving my in a plain white bra that shows how little I really have.

I still get to kiss Tobias, though.

And I do, I wrap my arms around his neck, and press my lips to his, feeling his warm chest against mine. Caleb just turns away, not saying anything.

I thought he was Erudite?

Tobias tangles a hand in my hair, and 3 people shout some variation of 'get a room'.

I don't think I would mind that at all.

And judging by Tobias's expression when I pull away, neither would he.

**Okay, before I continue, POLL TIME!**

** or dare (give me ideas people!)**

**2. be tired, and just end.**

**3. Tris and Tobias go back to their apartment and continue what started. (IF YOU CHOSE THIS: How far should they go? *wink wink*)**

**OPINIONS WANTED BY 5/1/13**


	10. (10) No kissing

**I'm not even going to TRY to make up an excuse for why I didn't update this. The truth? Writers block, and one hell of an emotional roller coaster. I just started another story, but this is like a diary. (not on here, on Quotev) I will try to update more regularly now, but I don't think this roller coaster is going away any time soon. **

**DICLAMER: Veronica Roth, author or Divergent, Insurgent, and ALLIGANT (! fangirling) Owns all of this.**

**OH! I revised all my other chapters, so go back and reread! I hope they are better now.**

**Tris's PoV**

Leave it to Zeke to find a loop-whole.

Marlene just sits there with a dumb look on her face, like she thought she had him cornered.

"Zeke, you are the stupidest genius I have ever met in my pants" Uriah says, before collapsing on the floor, laughing.

Which, of course, makes the rest of us laugh, and even Caleb cracks a smile, though he tried to hide it.

"My turn!" Zeke yells over our laughing.

"Caleb! Truth or Dare!" He seems really excited about this. I wonder if I should be worried or not.

"Uh, Tr-dare." He can't hide forever. What is with him?

"Yesss!" I should be worried, it's _Zeke_ after all"I dare you to get a tattoo, one that _I_ pick out."

"No way! I am not getting a tattoo, much less one that you pick out!" Caleb yells, before taking off his shirt.

"Aww, my head would look amazing as a tattoo!" I wonder how many tattoos Tori had done against someones will.

I lean back into Tobias, feeling his hard muscles against my back. I turn around and give him a quick kiss, but it's defiantly not a light kiss.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Caleb asks, acid tainting his words.

"Dare." I don't even want to know what he would ask me for a truth.

"I dare you not to kiss Four for the rest of the game." He says smugly.

Well, that's stupid. I still have all of my clothes on, and I don't quite mind losing one of them.

So I take off my shirt. leaving my in a plain white bra that shows how little I really have.

I shoot my brother a look, and turn around, wrapping my legs around Tobias's bare waist. His eyes get wide for a moment, but that's all. I press my lips to his with hunger, not caring that my friends and brother sit watching us.

Tobias tangles a hand in my hair, pulling me closer, and 3 people shout some variation of 'get a room'.

I don't think I would mind that at all.

And judging by Tobias's expression when I pull away, neither would he.

**Okay, before I continue, POLL TIME!**

** or dare (give me ideas people!)**

**2. be tired, and just end.**

**3. Tris and Tobias go back to their apartment and continue what started. (IF YOU CHOSE THIS: How far should they go? *wink wink*)**

**OPINIONS WANTED BY 5/1/13**


	11. (11) IM BACKKKK

**I will not be posting regurally, but I wanted to let you guys know I am NOT done. **

**THIS IS TO HeyxHEYxHEY - I DID promise I would... eventually. **

**This will be super super short, but here's something. **

**VOTING RESULTS!**So a really long time ago, I asked you guys how to continue. The most-wanted?  
Keep them playing truth or dare for a while, then go back to the apartment.  
If your vote wasn't that, life sucks.

**So as say the most wanted, I will continue that, and take it to where it may go.  
AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO READ THIS IN THAT CREEPY INTERNET FRIEND WAY ONLY I CAN. 3 May each and every one of you get Dauntless cake and Uriahs lap (unless, of course, your not into that... AWKWARD)**

**WE all know I'm not Veroncia Roth, because I spend my time online looking at pictures of Theo James. Veronica Roth can see the REAL Theo James, so therefore I'm not her. **

***Tris's PoV*  
**

The game continues with one very-mad Caleb.

I asked Will, who had been ignored for far to long, what's the longest time he's ever gone without a shower.

"Umm..." He glances at Christina, then answers. "I think I spent 11 days in my study once, reading _How-to be a _gastroenterologist." A what?

"Eww, really Will?" Christina says, like scolding a child. She hits him with the back of her hand. It looks like a girly move, but judging by how Will moved slightly to the left, she put some punch into that slap.

"Hey! It was a fascinating book including the autobiography of Dr. Hazku-" Christina cuts off his Erudite rambling with her lips, and would have probably gone further if Zeke hadn't chucked a pillow at their faces.

"You do know that we are waiting, right?" Zeke sounds faintly amused, and slightly tired. So do I, know that I think about it.

"Okay, okay. Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he replies. After one dare with Will, even I know it's better to play it safe.

But then again, Tobias only has his pants left on.

"What is your real name?" Will says, smirking.

Well, there goes Tobias's pant's.

**sorry, more sometime this week.  
**


End file.
